


Romancing Alex Wake

by ResistanceDoll13



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Romance, But Not So Sure, Hurt/Comfort, I'd Like to Add Smut, I'll add more tags when I update, M/M, Plotting, Revenge, Yandere Characters, confused Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResistanceDoll13/pseuds/ResistanceDoll13
Summary: Revenge.It was the main reason why Alex travelled back to that damned estate, yet it seems like the house's ghosts had finally snapped the inhabitants, sparing a few innocent hearts.Most of the Edenics didn't care about why the young man came back but they did vow one thing. They were making sure that Alex would never leave ever again.





	Romancing Alex Wake

There are demons in every nook and cranny and there are skeletons that danced out in the open.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter for the Ashgrove Estate residents were in a joyous moment as they recieved the message of an incoming visit. Although most of them knew that the said young man was highly likely to return with something bad up his sleeve, they could not contain their excitement to see one of their most cherished friend and person.

Oscar was tense and nervous yet he was still able to maintain his usual mannerisms.

Joshua was out of his room more often as of late and was even participaing in conversations.

Theodore was unnaturally happy in answering the orders of his masters.

Morris was much more radient and cheerful as he managed to sleep without slipping brandy into his tea.

But the most distinguished difference was William, the head of the house, actually moving around during the daytime.

The only ones who haven't really interacted as much with their upcoming guest were Edward and Jeremey seeing as they were mere children at those times yet they were also excited due to the positivity in the usually hostile environment.

The house was in a strange buzz as the servants were ordered to clean up and prepare the rooms reserved for important guests. After all, their old friend has decided to drag along a Frenchman with a powerful family and they were not about to lose face, especially not in front of the other guest. Everything had to be perfect.

And so, the month of preparation passed by without a problem but a few issues with the household members.

They were going to make sure that Alex was never going to leave Ashgrove after his visit.


End file.
